Reflet
by Umi-chi
Summary: Elle s'appelait jadis Lucy Heartfilia et voulait à tous prix être belle. Son reflet était son obsession, la chirurgie esthétique son fantasme.


Inspiré du thriller "Le visage de Sara" de Melvin BURGESS  
Les paragraphes en italique seront du Point de vue de l'héroïne, Lucy Heartfilia

Les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser place au magnifique ciel bleu d'été. Cette saison tant attendue arrivait enfin, remplaçant les petites averses printanières par un beau ciel bleu pratiquement toujours présent mais parfois souillé par un violent orage. Voilà pourquoi, en cette fin d'après midi, les élèves de la cité étudiante _Spatial Park_ se ruaient vers la sortie de leurs salles de classe. En fin de semaine, certains rentraient directement chez eux, tandis que d'autres préféraient se divertir, chacun à leur façon. Alors que de petits groupes mixtes s'avançaient bruyamment vers le quartier festif du Spatial Park, d'autres se dirigeaient vers le convivial _Galactik Cafe_, afin de se désaltérer ou de trouver l'amour pour les plus désespérés. C'était vers cette destination que s'avançaient deux silhouettes. Une fois arrivées devant la porte close de l'établissement, elles introduisirent leurs cartes d'élèves dans une petite fente et les deux portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement, laissant place à un décor on ne peut plus spatial. Le binôme pris place à une petite table écartée, au fond de la grande salle qui retentissait de sons de techno. Peu de temps après, une jeune serveuse vêtue d'une courte robe argentée vint prendre leur commande puis repartit vers le comptoir. Les yeux du garçon ne la lâchèrent pas un instant, il semblait vraiment fasciné. Son amie, une jeune fille blonde aux magnifiques courbes détourna son regard, adressant au mur en face d'elle une mine lassée.

**« Lucy ! Tu m'écoutes ? »**

La jeune fille tourna brusquement sa tête vers son ami. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'écouter. La conversation serai la même que d'habitude... Mais elle était sa meilleure amie.

**« Excuse-moi Grey. Tu disais quelque chose ? »** répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

**« Je me demandais si t'avais remarqué... A quel point cette serveuse était sexy ? »**

Lucy s'en doutait. Son meilleur ami lui parlait de la jolie serveuse aux cheveux saphirs du Galactik Cafe. Il était vrai que la nature l'avait vraiment gâtée, Lucy ne pouvait le nier. Mais cela devenait vraiment insupportable pour la jeune blonde qui aimait en secret son meilleur ami depuis le collège. De plus, ce dernier changeait chaque jour de fantasme et ne manquait jamais d'en faire part à sa meilleure amie qui essayait de garder son calme quand elle l'écoutait.

**« Tu parles de Juvia ? Je l'admets, elle est très belle... »** admit Lucy, le cœur fendu.

**« Tu crois que j'ai une chance Lucy ? »** demanda encore Grey.

Encore cette question stupide. Lucy ne voyait même pas pourquoi son ami la questionnait sans arrêts dessus. Il avait tout pour réussir. De beaux cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés, de magnifiques pupilles noires, tellement profonde qu'on pourrait presque nager dedans et surtout, un magnifique sourire qui avait jusque là fait succomber nombre de demoiselles. Lucy en faisait partie. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait fait mais elle était la meilleure amie de Grey, sa confidente, sa conseillère. Ce poste qu'enviait un grand nombre de filles de leur lycée, cette place d'honneur, c'était Lucy qui l'occupait. Mais pour la jeune blonde, cela n'était pas suffisant. Elle aimait Grey de tout son cœur et l'entendre chaque jour vanter les qualités d'une nouvelle fille la frustrait énormément.

**« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Grey ? »** répondit finalement Lucy **« Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ferais tomber n'importe quelle fille dans tes bras ! »**

**« T'en es sûre ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! Je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois ! »**

Les deux lycéens se turent, la serveuse revenait avec leurs boissons. Elle se baissa rapidement et déposa les deux canettes. Grey en profita pour lui adresser un de ces sourires enjôleurs, qui ferait tomber n'importe qui. La jeune fille plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Grey. Ils commencèrent à se fixer longuement. Lucy détourna encore son regard, fixant à nouveau le mur violet. Finalement, la jeune fille aux cheveux saphirs retourna à son comptoir. Lucy regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air vraiment absent.

**« Grey ? »**

Le jeune homme de répondit pas. Il n'était plus là, il était parti dans son monde. Lucy désespéra et commença à siroter sa boisson. Le mélange de litchi et de pomme lui coulait doucement dans la gorge.

**« Magique... »** fit enfin le brun, brisant le silence.

**« T'es content ? » **

**« Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point... »**

Il commença à son tour à avaler son soda. Lucy se doutait qu'il pensait toujours à la jeune fille. Il était comme ça et la jeune blonde était consciente qu'il ne changerait jamais. Ils finirent en même temps leurs boissons et sortirent ensemble du petit café. Le soleil commençait à prendre des teintes orangées. Certaines boîtes de nuit du quartier festif commençaient à s'illuminer. Lucy habitait seule dans une petite maison, en dehors du Spatial Park. Grey, lui, avait sa chambre au dortoir des garçons, une grande chambre que lui louaient ses parents. Les deux amis se séparèrent donc devant la grande grille argentée du Spatial Park. Lucy montra son autorisation au vigile qui lui permit de sortir. Les deux lycéens s'adressèrent un dernier signe de main et partir chacun dans leur direction.

Les ombres commençaient à grandir dans le soir tombant. Lucy marchait lentement vers sa petite maison. Elle profitait généralement du soir pour réfléchir, réfléchir sur sa situation, sur un moyen de faire comprendre à son ami qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne souhait pas spécialement le lui dire en face, mais si aucun de ses stratagèmes ne fonctionnait, elle le serait bien obligée. Restait aussi l'option de le faire tomber dans ses filets. N'était-elle pas belle après tout ? Elle avait de magnifiques yeux noisettes, de petites pommettes et de longs cheveux d'or, toujours bien coiffés. Elle avait bon goût d'un point de vue vestimentaire et était intelligente et généreuse. Mais toutes ces qualités ne semblaient pas attirer Grey plus que cela... Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Juvia, la jolie serveuse du Galactik Café, que pour leur jeune professeur de mathématiques stagiaire, la rousse Erza Scarlett, et que pour la brune Kana, vieille habituée du Galactik, toujours partante pour un concours de boisson. Lucy les enviait vraiment toutes les trois. Nombre de fois elle avait souhaité prendre leurs places, être la seule fille comptant aux yeux de Grey. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir. Arrivée devant sa porte, la jeune fille s'assit sur un petit banc, face au fleuve qui séparait la ville à deux parties. La pleine lune éclairait la nuit, aidée par des dizaines d'étoiles brillantes. Lucy contemplait cette merveille, laissant de côté ses questions pour se plonger toute entière dans cette vision grandiose.

Une étoile filante passa, découpant le ciel noir en deux parties. Elle disparut presque instantanément, mais elle n'avait pas échappé au regard de Lucy.

**« Je souhaite devenir belle. »**

Son étrange vœu prononcé, Lucy quitta son petit banc et s'engagea à l'intérieur de sa petite maisonnette. Elle grignota un petit sandwich et se glissa dans son lit. Ses pensées de nouveau dirigées vers Grey, elle décida de lui envoyer un message.

**A : Grey**

**Message : Bonne nuit idiot. J'espère que t'es bien rentré, je pense à toi. Bises.**

La réponse du brun ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et Lucy se rua sur son téléphone.

**De : Grey**

**Message : Content de te savoir rentrée. Bonne nuit aussi. On se voit demain ?**

Il voulait la voir le lendemain ? Pourquoi pas, Lucy n'avait pas grand chose à faire le weekend.

**A : Grey**

**Message : Si tu veux. On se retrouve devant chez moi à 11 h ?**

**De : Grey**

**Message : Ok, on fait comme ça. A demain Luce !**

Lucy avait l'habitude d'aller en ville le samedi avec son meilleur ami, cette proposition ne l'étonnait donc pas vraiment. Malheureusement, elle savait déjà de quoi allait lui parler son meilleur ami. De son fantasme du jour, et cela la rendrait encore plus triste. Lucy se tourna dans son lit et décida de ne pas trop songer au lendemain, cela n'aurait pour effet que de l'attrister encore plus. Elle se laissa sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, priant pour que son ami la trouve jolie le lendemain, pour que son souhait se réalise.

La sonnerie stridente de son radio-réveil sortit la jeune blonde de son sommeil. Il était neuf heures, elle avait préféré prendre de l'avance, afin de pouvoir se préparer sans se presser. Elle quitta son lit à regrets et tira ses rideaux bleus pâles. Un magnifique soleil rayonnait comme à l'habitude en cette saison. La jeune blonde se planta devant sa glace et soupira. Rien n'avait changé. Elle soupira, après tout, elle avait été idiote de penser pouvoir changer instantanément. La jeune blonde se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se servit un petit bol de céréales qu'elle grignota tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour savoir ce que pensait Grey d'elle. La nuit porte conseil comme le dit le proverbe et une idée naquit bientôt dans l'esprit de la jeune blonde. Il lui demandait sans arrêts conseils, mais cette fois, ce serai elle qui lui demanderait son avis. Le plan de la jeune fille lui sembla parfait, et elle finit sa tasse de thé l'esprit libéré et la mine ravie.

Lucy se pénétra dans sa salle de bain une fois habillée d'un mini short noir et d'un T-Shirt ample jaune. Elle attacha ses cheveux comme à son habitude et se maquilla très légèrement, elle privilégiait toujours le naturel. Il lui restait quelques minutes, et elle se remémora les différentes parties de son plan, quand un petit coup de sonnette vint troubler sa réflexion. La jeune blonde jeta un bref regard à sa fenêtre, Grey se trouvait devant sa porte, toujours à l'heure, fidèle à ses habitudes.

**« J'arrive ! »** lança-t-elle à son ami de l'autre côté de le porte

Lucy enfila ses chaussures légères et ouvrit sa grande porte sur son ami brun. Il portait sa chemise blanche habituelle et affichait son tout aussi habituel sourire jovial.

**« Madame s'est faite belle ? »** lança-t-il, taquin.

**« Tais toi ! Bon, on y va ? »** rétorqua Lucy.

**« C'est parti ! »**

La jeune blonde ferma sa porte et s'éloigna de sa demeure en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Les deux lycéens se rendirent comme tous les samedis dans la grande avenue commerciale de Magnolia. Lieu de rendez-vous favoris des jeunes de la ville, la grande rue s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ici, on pouvait trouver de tout. De la crème glacée au sac à main, en passant par le parapluie. C'était donc au milieu de la foule de jeunes adultes que marchaient les deux amis. Ils avaient l'habitude d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'avenue et de revenir à pied. Cela les faisait marcher, et ils pouvaient parfois assister à quelques scènes de ménages, parfois assez amusantes. Leur destination du jour était le petit café au bout de l'avenue, _L'aquarium_. Ce lieu était le rendez-vous de tous les amateurs de cocktails, réputé pour ses créations extravagantes et toutes aussi exquises les unes que les autres.

Les deux amis marchaient donc à grands pas vers le café, dépassant sans cesse diverses petites boutiques colorées. Lucy aimait vraiment cette avenue, toutes ces couleurs vives éclairaient son monde parfois si sombre. Un affiche, un peu éloignée des autres attira l'attention de la jeune blonde. On voyait sur cette grande image, le visage d'une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et l'on ne pouvait pratiquement pas lui trouver un défaut. À quelques centimètres du visage de cette beauté se trouvait une autre photographie, elle vraiment minuscule, qui affichait le visage d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux couleur neige. Mais les deux demoiselles étaient vraiment différentes. L'une était splendide, l'autre assez laide. Seul point commun, leurs magnifiques yeux bleus. Lucy mit quelques temps à constater que ces deux photographies représentait une seule et unique jeune fille. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et lu à voix haute :

**« Professeur de chirurgie esthétique de talent, résout tous vos problèmes physiques. »**

**« Que dis-tu ? »** demanda Grey intrigué.

**« R - Rien ! »** répondit Lucy en rougissant. **« Allons-y ! »**

Le jeune homme se remit en marche, suivit de sa meilleure amie, encore troublée par sa découverte. La jeune fille s'imaginait allongée sur un lit blanc, dans un bloc opératoire, un scalpel s'approchant d'elle. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, elle avait toujours favorisé le naturel, alors pourquoi changer ? La chirurgie esthétique ne résoudrait pas son problème. Elle se concentra sur le plan qu'elle avait méticuleusement élaboré matin même, et décida de passer à l'action. Elle serait bientôt fixée sur les sentiments que lui portait son ami.

**« Grey, j'ai besoin de conseils... »**

Lucy distingua clairement une expression étonnée sur le visage de son meilleur. Habituellement, c'était plutôt lui qui lui demandait des conseils... Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage, c'était rare que la blonde lui demande un conseil.

**« Je t'écoute. »** commença-t-il **« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »**

**« Je... comment t'expliquer... »** continua la jeune blonde, mimant une hésitation.

**« Tu peux tout me dire Lucy. »**

**« Bon. Alors hum... Je suis amoureuse de Loki ! »** lâcha Lucy.

Son rôle était merveilleusement interprété. Elle avait toujours eut un tallent pour le théâtre. La réaction de Grey ne se fit pas attendre, et comme le prévoyait la jeune blonde, ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne semblait vraiment pas s'attendre à cela. Loki était un véritable dragueur, flatteur et infidèle. Lucy était tout le contraire ! Fidèle et discrète, elle ne cherchait pas à toujours attirer l'attention sur elle. C'était vraiment invraisemblable et il n'y croirait pas facilement. Mais la jeune blonde avait tout prévu.

**« Je te jure que c'est la vérité... »** ajouta-t-elle, prenant cet air légèrement coupable, qui ferait craquer n'importe qui.

**« Bon, admettons. »** se résigna le brun **« Que désires-tu savoir ? »**

**« Et bien voilà. Je... j'ai peur qu'il ne me trouve pas vraiment jolie... » **

**« Lucy, tu connais Loki quand même... Pour lui, n'importe quelle femme est jolie ! »**

**« Mais... l'autre jour, il a fuit une jeune fille. Elle semblait vraiment triste après... »** argumenta la blonde.

**« Écoute. Franchement, je pense que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire !** » la rassura Grey en soupirant.

**« Je suis jolie, Grey ? »**

**« Mais bien sur que tu es jolie ! »**

À présent, Lucy allait passer à la vitesse supérieur. Elle serait très bientôt fixée.

**« Par rapport à Juvia, je suis comment, sur une échelle de un à dix ? »**

La question décisive était à présent posée. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Lucy détacha son regard de celui du brun. Elle n'arrivait pas à le fixer, son regard flanchait sans arrêts.

**« Sincèrement, je te mettrais...** » hésita Grey

**« Oui ? »**

**« Je pense que je te mettrais à sept.** » déclara finalement le jeune homme, plongeant ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Lucy détourna la tête. Elle avait échoué. Grey ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerai sûrement jamais. Et à présent, il appuyait sur elle, ce regard si pesant mais surtout si intrigué. La jeune blonde était consciente qu'à présent, leur relation serait différente, elle était convaincue. Elle continua sa marche en silence, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, lui aussi silencieux. Un gros nuage gris apparut dans le ciel, masquant le soleil qui rayonnait en cet après-midi. L'atmosphère était très lourde, comme dans le cœur de Lucy, un violent orage se préparait. Les deux amis arrivèrent enfin devant la terrasse de L'aquarium et s'installèrent à l'intérieur pour ne pas être touchés par l'orage qui se préparait. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis la réponse de Grey. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était trop lourd pour le jeune brun qui décida d'entamer une nouvelle conversation.

**« T'es vraiment étrange aujourd'hui Lucy... »**

**« Mmh... Tu trouves ? »** avait répondu la blonde, essayant de rester naturelle, tandis qu'elle sirotait un jus de mangue

**« Ouais... D'habitude, t'es plus enjouée. »** argumenta Grey en faisant de grands signes

**« Si tu le dis... C'est vrai que je n'ai pas extrêmement bien dormi la nuit dernière... »** mentit la jeune fille

Grey se tut, pour goûter lui aussi à son cocktail. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber doucement. Mais tous les passants étaient conscients que cette petite pluie était le signe d'un énorme orage, et ils se précipitaient au plus vite chez eux. Quelques habitants de Magnolia se glissaient dans l'enceinte du café, afin d'y trouver refuge.

**« Ce temps doit-être le préféré de la patronne. »** observa Lucy **« Tout le monde vient se réfugier ici quand il se met à pleuvoir. »**

Grey pouffa. Ce petit ricanement eut pour effet de détendre la jeune fille. Au moins, Grey ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir posé cette question. En tout cas, il n'en avait pas l'air. Lucy se creusa la tête, cherchant une nouvelle petite blague à sortir. Elle ne voulait pas revenir aux discutions habituelles, elle avait eut sa dose aujourd'hui. Si elle continuait à se taire, Grey commencerait surement à lui vanter la beauté de Juvia, l'intelligence d'Erza ou l'humour de Kana. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à sortir une plaisanterie, mais le brun avait désormais reporté son attention sur la nouvelle arrivée. Trempée jusqu'aux os, sa jeune professeur de mathématique stagiaire se dirigeait vers eux, son habituel sourire enchanteur aux lèvres. Lucy s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire, elle devait paraître naturelle. La jeune rousse ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille qu'eux, Lucy lui aurait donné au maximum cinq ans de plus qu'eux.

**« Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose madame ? »** demanda Grey, en affichant un grand sourire charmeur

**« Volontiers. »** répondit la jeune fille **« Je me suis laissée surprendre par la pluie... »**

**« Que faites vous par ici ? »** demanda Lucy, le plus poliment du monde.

**« Rien de spécial, je me promenais... Et vous deux ? »**

**« Nous venons souvent ici le weekend. »** répondit Grey

**« Je vois. Vous sortez ensemble, c'est ça ? »** questionna innocemment la jeune professeur

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Lucy, qui explosa intérieurement. Elle inspira discrètement et tourna son visage vers celui de Grey qui semblait fort gêné.

**« Vous vous trompez, nous ne sommes pas ensembles ! »** déclara Lucy

**« Oui, nous sommes juste amis. »** continua Grey

Comment ça "juste amis" ? Depuis quand avait-elle perdue son statut de "meilleure amie officielle" ? Il n'y avait à peine deux jours il lui répétait, suite à une grande discution sentimentale comme toujours, qu'elle était celle qui comptait le plus pour lui en amitié. Elle prit son air légèrement choqué qu'elle adressait parfois à Grey. Elle savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

**« Meilleurs amis. »** rectifia Lucy

**« Je vois ! »** ajouta Erza **« J'aurais pourtant juré. »**

Si seulement les paroles de la rousse pouvaient se réaliser. Lucy se tut écoutant d'une oreille distraite la nouvelle conversation qu'entamait Grey avec leur professeur. Il semblait totalement absorbé. Toutes notions de temps et d'espace avaient disparues, seule Erza comptait à présent. Lucy finit son cocktail, pressée de quitter le café. Cette ambiance l'insuportait, c'était pour elle une véritable torture que de voire celui qu'elle aimait flirter librement. Elle salua discrètement son ami et quitta L'aquarium.

La pluie tombait en masse, l'orage qui menaçait depuis le début de l'après midi faisait son entrée et Lucy n'avait pas prit de parapluie avec elle. Ses cheveux dorées étaient déjà tous mouillés et ses vêtements trempés. Mais cela ne la gênait pas du tout, de toute façon, son visage était lui aussi inondé de larmes salées. Lucy pleurait en silence, traversant lentement les rues désertes. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. La jeune blonde se dirigea vers un terrain vague, dans la banlieue de Magnolia et laissa violemment éclater son chagrin. Ses pleurs augmentèrent en masse, en aurait cru que les yeux de la blonde étaient deux violentes cascades. La jeune fille tomba sur le sol, sur la terre humide où tombait d'énormes gouttes. Sa cuisse heurta une branche d'arbre mort mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle voulait tout décharger, tout recommencer, repartir à zéro. Elle s'était faite publiquement et définitivement rejeter, qui plus est devant une de ses principales rivales. Erza n'était pas une de ces groupies qui pullulaient au Spatial Park, elle était une réelle rivale, tout comme l'étaient Juvia et Kana. Pour Lucy, le combat était perdu d'avance.

**« POURQUOI ?! » **

Son cri d'agonie déchirant fut recouvert par le tonnerre, puis par le bruit strident de la foudre qui s'abattit sur une vieille souche à quelques centaines de mètres. Le danger était là, bien présent. Il aurait suffit que la foudre s'abatte sur elle pour que sa vie s'achève. Mais cela n'importait plus désormais. Lucy se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enfonçant ses ongles noircis de terre dans son genou. Une goute de sang perla au bout de l'indexe de la jeune fille. La couleur écarlate du sang qui dégoulinait le long de sa main eut pour effet de faire taire la blonde. Son souffle était saccadé, on sentait qu'elle venait de hurler. Elle se releva en tremblait et regarda autour d'elle. Le tonnerre ne grondait plus, l'orage commençait à se calmer, mais la pluie continuait à inonder ses cheveux. Les doigts rougis par le sang, Lucy s'éloigna du terrain vague en marmonnant dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ? Qu'avait-elles qu'elle n'avait pas ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'elle lui portait ? Était-elle laide au point qu'il ai honte de voire en elle sa meilleure amie ?

Trop de questions sans réponses, Lucy capitula. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et disparu dans la pénombre.

_Haine, rage, colère, tristesse, dégoût et frustration. Mon esprit résonnait de ses paroles. « Je pense que je te mettrais à sept. », « Nous sommes juste amis », pour qui se prend-il ? Assise devant mon miroir face au mur, je peux apercevoir mes yeux rouges de colère, brillants de tristesse, dégoulinant de larmes. Mon visage est humide, rouge et sale. Seule le faible éclairage de la lune me permet d'apercevoir mon reflet. Je n'allumerai pas la lumière. Maudite étoile filante, maudit vœu. Je n'aurais pas dût y croire, uniquement de stupides croyances. Ma main contre la glace j'examine chaque partie de mon visage... Je ne suis pas belle, que dis-je ? Je suis affreuse ! Je décolle ma main du miroir, sur la vitre subsistent cinq petites taches rouges de sang. Je n'ai pas sommeil, cette nuit, je ne dormirai pas. Je vais juste laisser ma colère se calmer, demain, tout ira mieux. Je l'espère._

_« Brrtz »_

_Je viens de recevoir un message. C'est Grey. "C'était génial, j'ai son numéro de portable !". Ce message me met hors de moi. Même pas un petit mot pour moi ? Seule dans la ville, alors qu'un orage tonnait dans le ciel, il ne s'est même pas inquiété pour moi. Il doit être heureux à l'heure actuelle... Peut-être même qu'il a déjà planifié un rendez-vous avec elle. Je laisse exploser ma colère et jette violemment mon téléphone au sol. Je le ramasse, il marche encore. Les larmes continuent à couler, impossible de les stopper. La fatigue me gagne, mais je résiste encore et toujours, je dois restée éveillée. Mes mains blanches maculées de sang rouge tripotent mon téléphone. Dehors, la pluie tombe toujours. Je projette à nouveau mon téléphone contre le carrelage et éclate de rire, toujours en larme. Je retourne à ma contemplation, devant moi se dresse toujours le visage laid de cette fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Je ne dois pas m'endormir. Je ris de nouveau, la pluie continue de tomber._

La pluie tombait doucement sur Magnolia, laissant de petites taches rondes sur les routes et les trottoirs. Ce n'était pas une pluie très violente, comme le jour précédent, mais c'était tout de même une averse. Il ne faisait pas froid à l'extérieur, il faisait même assez chaud pour une matinée pluvieuse. Écroulée sur le planché de sa petite chambre, Lucy somnolait. Ses joues, rouges et encore humides étaient les signes d'une nuit de pleurs. La jeune fille se recroquevillait sur elle même, collant ses genoux écorchés à son menton. La matinée était assez entamée et quand l'horloge au rez-de-chaussée sonna les onze heures, Lucy se leva péniblement. Elle trébucha sur un gros livre et se rattrapa de justesse.

**« Pas mon jour... »** marmonna-t-elle en descendant lentement les escaliers de sa demeure.

Arrivée dans sa salle à manger, Lucy se servit une tasse de café et s'écroula sur une chaise en osier. Quelle nuit affreuse... Elle s'était finalement endormie, mais cela pour sombrer dans un affreux cauchemars. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Elle marchait seule, dans les rues de Magnolia vides de toutes présences humaines, même les oiseaux avaient désertés. Elle cherchait Grey. La pluie commençait à tomber, et elle se mettait à courir. Ses pas résonnaient sur les pavés humides. Elle tourna à un croisement et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle étroite et sombre. Lucy se retrouvait face à un mur de pierres grises et s' immobilisait devant. Ses yeux étaient posés sur une affiche, vantant les qualités en matière de chirurgie d'un professeur méconnu du grand publique. Soudain, elle se retourna brusquement, elle entendait des pas, qui approchaient. Une silhouette féminine apparu dans l'ombre. Lucy s'approcha, mi intriguée, mi apeurée. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la nouvelle apparue, mais ne le trouva point. L'inconnue sortie de l'ombre, et la jeune blonde pue apercevoir le corps de cette jeune fille. Elle avait sa taille, de longs cheveux roux, un nez et une bouche finement taillés et de grands yeux saphirs. Mais son regard était vide. Elle faisait la même taille que Lucy et avait pratiquement les même formes. Lucy recula vers le mur. L'inconnue ne bougea point, ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle la referma tristement. Elle tendit son bras vers le mur, pointant l'affiche publicitaire. Puis, elle disparut, et tout devint noir.

Au même moment, à quelque mètres de là, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux s'avançait à pas réguliers vers le grand portail argenté de la cité étudiante Spatial Park. Le lieu était désert, elle pouvait presque entendre le bruit des feuilles poussées au sol par la brise. La pluie tombait doucement, créant de petites flaques transparentes. Erza entra dans le parc par la petite porte réservée au personnel et aux professeurs. Aujourd'hui, elle devait être très prudente. La jeune professeur se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de la cité, un haut bâtiment de pierres grises. L'endroit semblait assez confortable malgré ses airs durs. Elle poussa timidement la porte en se demandant pourquoi elle avait accepté. Le soir précédent, un de ses élèves, Grey Fullbuster lui avait demandé de passer lui donner des cours particuliers de mathématiques. Elle avait mit du temps à accepter, connaissant la nature jalouse de son petit ami ainsi que celle du brun. Mais il avait finit par la convaincre et Erza s'était promis de ne pas faire de faux pas. Les relations professeurs/élèves étaient formellement interdites et de plus, elle avait bien remarqué le regard dépité de cette jeune fille blonde le jour précédent, quand celle-ci avait quitté le café où elle s'était réfugiée. Un regard mélangeant tristesse, colère, dépit et frustration. Erza avait même cru discerner un petite pointe de folie dans le regard qu'avait lancé Lucy en sortant du café. Elle devait donc être prudente, et ne pas laisser un relation se tisser entre son élève et elle. La jeune rousse gravait les escaliers et s'arrêta au deuxième étage. Chambre 213. Elle s'avança vers le numéro et toqua deux petits coups. Des bruits de pas retentirent et la porte s'ouvrit sur son élève, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Entrez, je vous en prie. » **

Lucy s'écroula sur son lit, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes. Pour qui ce prenait-il cet imbécile, ce malpoli ? Bon, d'accord il avait obtenu le numéro de son fantasme numéro deux, d'accord il avait réussi à obtenir des cours particuliers de maths avec cette dernière... Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui dire ! Essuyant se larmes dans un mouchoir de papier, Lucy essaya de se calmer.

**« Calme-toi ma fille. Tu n'as AUCUNE raison de t'inquiéter. Elle va juste lui expliquer les mathématiques. Juste ... lui expliquer ... les math - »**

Mais c'était beaucoup trop dur à admettre et Lucy fondit à nouveau en larmes. Elle connaissait Grey et savait qu'il ne louperait pas l'occasion de se rapprocher encore plus de sa professeur, voire plus au grand malheur de Lucy. Elle savait que les relations professeurs/élèves étaient interdites, mais cela ne suffirait pas à dissuader Grey de lancer ses grappins sur la rousse. Franchement, c'était perdu d'avance et la blonde ferma ses yeux bleus.

Dans le vide qu'elle discernait les yeux clos, une image apparut soudain. Lucy mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la publicité qu'elle avait vu en songe. La situation était à présent désespérée, mais qu'avait-elle à perdre après tout ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore dix-huit ans, mais sa famille avait totalement disparue et elle était reconnue majeure par l'état. Elle disposait de l'argent pour alors pourquoi s'en priver. Séchant à nouveaux ses larmes, elle attrapa son blouson et sortit en courant de chez elle, à la recherche d'une de ces affiches.

Les deux heures de l'après-midi étaient sur le point d'être annoncée par la grande horloge de Magnolia quand enfin, après de longues heures de recherches, Lucy mit enfin la main sur une de ces mystérieuses affichettes. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour en retrouver une. C'était fort étrange, car le jour précédent, on croyait que les murs de la ville en étaient tapissés. Sur la petite feuille jaune, la jeune fille distingua les deux photos, la phrase qu'elle avait lue à voix haute part mégarde ainsi que l'adresse du cabinet. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'y rendre de suite. C'était comme si elle confiait son visage à un inconnu donc elle ne savait rien, alors autant se renseigner avant. Lucy courut jusqu'à chez elle et se rua sur son ordinateur. Elle inscrivit le nom du cabinet dans son moteur de recherche et parcourut les différentes propositions. Elle dénicha rapidement le nom du chirurgien "en chef", le professeur Sato, d'après les résultats. Mais concernant ce dernier, ce fut le vide intégral. Mis à part le site internet de son cabinet, aucune page ne parlait de lui, ni même ne le mentionnait. Lucy était sur le point de désespérer, quand elle se souvint d'un fait divers datant de trois ans qu'elle avait lue quelques mois auparavant. Retrouver la page ne fut pas bien difficile et bientôt, Lucy se trouvait en possession du vrai nom dudit professeur Sato, qui se nommait en vérité Müller. La jeune blonde ravie de sa découverte, se replongea dans sa recherche.

Cette fois-ci, les résultats furent tout de suite plus abondants. Le Pr. Müller était à présent un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Chirurgien esthétique de talent, il a au court de sa carrière opéré de nombreuses stars du cinéma, qui à l'entendre avaient manifesté leur contentement de vive voix. Bien qu'il soit connu dans son milieu, riche et réputé, le Pr. Müller était sortit de la scène quelques années auparavant, suite à l'unique procès de sa carrière, dressé contre lui par sa propre fille. Mary Müller, alors âgée de vingt-deux ans l'avait traîné devant les juges pour avoir soi-disant défigurée. Toute cette histoire aurait dut traîner le Pr. Müller en prison, mais ce fut un petit détail qui empêcha sa condamnation : sa fille Mary portait un masque et avait catégoriquement refusé de le retirer. Les juges, ne pouvant pas constater l'ampleur des dégâts relâchèrent le Pr. Müller faute de preuves. Celui-ci, une fois sortit du palais de Justice déclara haut et fort aux caméras présentes sur les lieux : « Je rends mon tablier. ». À partir de ce jour là, on n'entendit plus jamais parler du chirurgien Müller.

**« Disparaît durant trois ans pour refaire surface sous un nouveau nom... »** conclut Lucy

À présent, assise sur sa chaise de bureau, Lucy se questionnait. Deux options s'offraient à elle. Elle désirait ardemment changer d'apparence afin de plaire à Grey et aucun chirurgien ne lui semblait être mieux placé que Müller pour accomplir cette tache. La jeune fille avait en effet parcourut attentivement une galerie de "retouches" effectuées par le professeur et les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes, un changement grandiose. Mais d'un autre côté, l'histoire du procès la ramenait à la réalité... Le résultat pouvait être fantastique, comme il pouvait être terrifiant. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver condamnée à porter un masque jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, comme la triste Mary Müller... si cette dernière ne mentait pas. Et puis, que lui demandera-t-elle ? De la transformer en un mixte parfait de Juvia, Erza et Kana ? Impossible, même pour l'expert qu'il semblait être. Lucy était sur le point de se résigner quand le vibreur de son téléphone se fit entendre.

**De : Grey**

**Message : C'était génial !**

Ce message lu, Lucy avait prit sa décision. Quelques doutes subsistaient encore, mais la blonde s'efforça de les ignorer et quitta sa maison en courant. Il était environ 17 heures, elle disposait d'une heure pour trouver le cabinet et un arrangement avec le Pr. "Sato".

L'institut se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes du centre de la ville, dans une petite impasse à l'écart des autres boutiques. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre que la cabinet tenait à rester discret. Lucy s'immobilisa devant la porte blanche de l'institut. En poussant la porte, elle aurait accès à un nouvel univers, à de nouvelles possibilités, à un nouveau visage. Chassant les petits doutes qui essayaient de reprendre le contrôle, la jeune blonde poussa timidement la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'institut.

La salle d'attente était vide. De longs murs blancs encadraient deux minuscules fenêtres qui semblaient impossible à remarquer de l'extérieure. Une plante verte poussait dans un petit pot de terre cuite, essayant de donner un peu de gaité à cette pièce claire, mais à l'ambiance pourtant si pesante. Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement, Lucy fut conduite dans un petit bureau, où assis derrière son bureau, le Pr. "Sato" l'attendait. En la voyant arriver, il se leva et lui présenta un siège en face de lui. Lucy s'assit timidement.

**« Mademoiselle ? »** questionna-t-il

**« Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia. »** répondit timidement Lucy

**« Bien mademoiselle. Puis-je savoir que me vaut votre visite ? »**

**« Je souhaite me faire opérer, professeur Müller. »**

Lucy coupa instantanément sa voix. Elle en avait trop dit. Maintenant il savait qu'elle savait. Il était évident qu'après l'avoir appelé par son vrai nom, le Pr. Müller la mettrait dehors, sans même l'avoir écoutée.

**« Je vois que vous vous êtes renseignée sur moi. »** déclara simplement le chirurgien

**« Dé - désolée... »** bafouilla Lucy, rouge de honte

**« Ne vous excusez pas. »** dit le professeur **« Dîtes-moi, pourquoi souhaitez-vous vous faire opérer ? »**

**« Je suis affreuse. »** déclara seulement la blonde.

Le Pr. Müller eut un petit sursaut de surprise. Nombre de jeunes filles venaient le voir et lui déclaraient qu'elles se trouvaient laides, pour certaines, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais il réussissait chaque fois à les dissuader. Cela paraissait totalement idiot de dissuader ses clientes, mais le Pr. Müller ne tenait pas à être traîné à nouveau en justice. Mais cette jeune fille en face de lui semblait différente de toutes ses rencontres précédentes. Autant certaines jeunes filles pouvaient être laides, autant Lucy était jolie. Il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi elle se trouvait devant lui, elle avait tout pour plaire. Il ne discernait aucun défaut majeur qui viendrait ruiner le visage de la blonde. Mais pourtant, elle se tenait là, assise en face de lui, à lui déclarer qu'elle était affreuse. Il plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de la jeune fille. Ne dit-on pas après tout que les yeux sont le reflets de l'âme ? Nombre de sentiments défilèrent devant le chirurgien. Rien d'anormal, mais soudain, le professeur sursauta. Dans les yeux de Lucy se déplaçaient maintenant deux petites flammes de folie. Cela aurait normalement dût suffire pour qu'il refuse de faire de la jeune fille sa patiente, mais une quelque chose le forçait à choisir l'option inverse. Lucy ressemblait à sa fille.

**« Affreuse ? Vous ? »** s'étonna le Pr. Müller

**« ... »**

**« Je peux vous garantir que vous ne l'êtes point ! J'ai de nombreuses fois eut affaire à des patients affreux et nombres d'entre eux auraient donné une fortune pour avoir votre beauté ! »**

**« J'aimerais vous croire... »** soupira Lucy en baissant les yeux **« Mais si je suis aussi jolie que vous le dîtes, pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ? »**

C'était donc ça. Une histoire d'amour à sens unique. Décidément, la jeune blonde lui faisait énormément penser à Mary.

**« Vous dîtes vous être renseignée sur moi. »** tenta le Pr. Müller **« N'avez-vous pas peur ? »**

**« Non. » **

Elle affichait un regard droit, qui semblait imprenable. Comme sa fille, le jour où elle lui avait annoncé vouloir changer d'apparence. Le Pr. Müller ne voulait pas faire une nouvelle malheureuse. La chirurgie esthétique n'était qu'une illusion éphémère. "Celui qui rie une fois son opération achevée, pleurera le lendemain, une fois ses coutures décousues et ses vaisseaux endommagés", telle était la phrase que Müller déballait à tous ses clientes.

**« La chirurgie esthétique n'est pas un remède miracle. On a beau vanter ses transformations, tôt ou tard, on a un aperçu du revers de la médaille... »**

**« Cela m'est égal. »**

Exactement ce que lui avait répondu Mary lorsqu'il avait tenté de la dissuader de renoncer à la chirurgie. Comme il l'avait fait à sa fille, le Pr. Müller montra à Lucy les ravages de la chirurgie esthétique à travers nombre de photographies toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ces images, elles avaient réussi à en dissuader plus d'une... Mais cela ne marchait pas sur le jeune blonde qui affichait toujours son regard indifférent. Müller capitula.

**« Une fois engagée dans cette voie, vous ne pourrez jamais revenir en arrière, êtes vous consciente de ce que cela signifie ? »** l'avertit-il

**« Parfaitement consciente. »** affirma Lucy, déterminée

**« Voulez-vous donc vraiment devenir ma patience "officielle" ? »**

Lucy se tut. Le mur de détermination qu'elle avait péniblement construit commençait à s'effondrer. Elle devait formuler une réponse positive, uniquement répondre par un "oui". Mais le doute se propageait à nouveau dans son esprit, mêlant la confusion à l'angoisse. Oui, les images que lui avait montré le Pr. Müller étaient affreuses... Peut-être même que le visage de Mary l'était encore plus... Que devait elle faire ?

**« Et bien... je... »** hésita la blonde, dont les paroles furent coupées par le vibreur de son téléphone **« Excusez-moi... »**

**De : Grey**

**Message : Excuse, mon portable était déchargé. Je te disais que c'était génial ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai embrassée (bon contre c'était un geste imprévu de ma part) ! Rien que de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes c'était... **

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Comment cela ? Il l'avait embrassé contre son gré ou non ? La rousse avait-elle consentit à se faire embrasser ou n'avait-elle pas eut le choix ? Mais peu importait... Son mur de détermination se redressa soudainement, elle chassa les derniers doutes de son esprit.

**« J'accepte. »**

**« Bien... »** soupira le chirurgien **« Repassez demain à 16 heures... »**

Lucy était toute autre lorsqu'elle quitta le laboratoire du professeur Müller. Autour d'elle flottait une drôle d'ambiance assez indescriptible. Elle était consciente qu'elle était maintenant engagée dans un chemin qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter. Mais ce n'était pas le fait d'être à présent une patiente "officielle" du Pr. Müller qui l'occupait... Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait demander à changer sur son apparence. Arrivée devant chez elle, la blonde se posa sur un petit banc en face du fleuve et se mit à réfléchir. Voyons, Grey était le centre de son univers, et Juvia, Erza et Kana les fantasmes principaux du brun. Elle devait donc devenir ces trois jeunes filles afin de plaire à Grey. Lucy pouffa en s'imaginant un "croisement" des trois jeunes filles. Décidément, son imagination était parfois débordante. Elle quitta son banc à regrets, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et elle avait cours le lendemain.

Les étoiles étaient scintillaient déjà depuis un bon moment quand, tirée de son sommeil par le bruit d'une chouette, Lucy s'éveilla péniblement. Ce fut donc par réflexe que la blonde se leva de son lit, comme pour aller déjeuner. Encore à moitié endormie, Lucy descendit lentement les escaliers et se figea devant la grande glace murale de sa salle de séjour. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un cauchemar et Lucy était bien réveillée. La blonde recula, devant elle se tenait une étrange silhouette.

Mettons-nous d'accord. Quand vous vous regardez dans une glace, que voyez-vous ? Votre reflet non ? Et bien pour en revenir à Lucy, son cas est très différent du notre. Au lieu de lui renvoyer son reflet, la grande glace de son séjour lui montrait l'image d'une parfaite étrangère.

**« C - C'est moi ça ? »** articula enfin Lucy

C'était un visage inconnu qui apparaissait aux yeux de la blonde. Les cheveux de l'inconnue, certes blonds comme le blé semblaient gras et usés. Lucy pouvait clairement discerner de longues cernes bien marquées sous les yeux de l'inconnue et une grande flamme de folie crépitait dans ses pupilles bleues. La lèvre de l'inconnue pendait et ses traits se déformèrent soudainement, elle devenait plus affreuse à chaque seconde.

**« NON ! »** hurla la jeune fille

Prise de terreur, Lucy attrapa le chandelier qui trônait sur la table et le lança violemment contre la glace, créant une explosion de verre brisé. Le morceaux difformes s'écrasèrent sur le parquet de la pièce. Lucy tomba à genoux.

**« Je ne veux pas devenir laide... »**

Ces quelques mots prononcés, Lucy ferma les yeux et s'évanouit, écroulée le parquet de sa salle de séjour, entourée de fragments de verre.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Mais malgré l'heure tardive, dans un petit appartement de Magnolia, la rousse Erza Scarlett, jeune femme épanouie de 22 ans et accessoirement professeur de mathématiques en stage au Spatial Park ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il fallait dire qu'elle venait de se faire voler un baiser par un de ces élèves les plus charmants et qui la troublait un peu, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais tout de même... Elle était déjà en couple avec son ami d'enfance qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aimer durant 12 ans. Elle l'avait déjà perdu de vue plusieurs fois et maintenant qu'elle savait où il se trouvait, elle s'était promis de ne plus le lâcher. Ses sentiments s'embrouillent, se mélangeaient et elle avait beaucoup de mal à cerner celui qu'elle éprouvait maintenant sur le beau et ténébreux Grey Fullbuster. Il avait été fort audacieux tout de même. Elle était sur le point de quitter le Spatial Park pour rentrer chez elle, quand soudain, il l'avait faite pivoter et lui avait volé un baiser, avant de disparaître parmi les arbres du grand parc. Rouge de confusion, Erza avait courut jusqu'à son petit appartement et s'y était enfermée à double tour. Bien trop à l'étroit dans sa poitrine, son cour battait à 200 à l'heure. Elle pouvait encore sentir le contacte des lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Ce baiser si rapide l'avait profondément gênée, et elle n'était même plus sûre d'être capable de le regarder en face sans flancher. La jeune rousse était donc là, à se tourner et à se retourner dans son grand lit, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Elle était sur le point d'y parvenir quand soudain, tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant par de grands bruits métalliques venant de la rue voisine.

**« Merde. »** ragea la rousse en se levant péniblement **« J'vais aller lui dire deux mots à celui qui fait tout ce boucan ! »**

La jeune femme enfila ses chaussures et revêtit une petite robe de chambre par dessus sa nuisette rose. Les nuits n'étaient pas bien fraiches et elle ne jugea pas utile de se couvrir plus. Laissant sa porte entrouverte, Erza se glissa dehors et se mit à marcher avec détermination vers la source du vacarme qui provenait d'une petite ruelle voisine.

La lune éclairait à peine l'entrée de la ruelle et quand plus elle s'en approchait, plus Erza s'inquiétait... Il fallait dire qu'elle avait vu un nombre considérable de films d'horreur étant petite et qu'il était donc normal qu'elle se fasse des films. Ravalant son angoisse, elle pénétra dans la ruelle.

**« Erzaaa ! »** l'appela une voix

Elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était sûre. Elle l'avait déjà entendue. Et la personne à qui elle appartenait semblait la connaître. Erza se mit à paniquer. Tous ces sens lui hurlaient de déguerpir au plus vite et de courir se réfugier chez elle.

**« Tu es là, je le saiiis ! »** continua l'inconnue, car c'était une femme

Elle parlait d'un ton enjoué, presque amusé. Erza se taisait, paralysée par la peur. L'inconnue ressentit la tension que dégageait la rousse et se mit à rire. Un rire aigu et diabolique.

**« Allons, approche. Je veux juste te parler. »**

**« Qu - Qui es-tu ? »** articula la rousse

**« Approche, tu le découvriras par toi même. »** répondit l'inconnue

Elle devait s'enfuir. S'enfuir et se cloîtrer chez elle. Elle ne devait surtout pas avancer, surtout pas. Les sens d'Erza lui hurlaient de reculer, de retourner au plus vite chez elle. Mais elle était comme attirée par cette voix et comme une marionnette, la jeune fille s'avança, s'enfonçant encore plus dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Arrivée à la hauteur de l'inconnue, elle recula d'un coup. Elle la connaissait bien.

**« T - Toi ? »**

Telles furent les dernières paroles de la si jolie Erza Scarlett. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir. Déjà, une lame de fer lui arrivait dessus, à une vitesse hallucinante, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un piège méticuleusement conçu par une âme diabolique, le résultat fut celui qu'attendait l'inconnue, toujours perchée sur son tonneau. Devant elle gisait le corps sans vie et ensanglanté de la jeune rousse dont la tête avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. Le visage d'Erza semblait prit d'une terreur inimaginable. Il est dit que si l'on regarde dans les yeux d'un mort, on pourra y discerner le visage de son assassin. Une image était en effet restée figée dans les yeux noisettes de la jeune rousse, celle d'un sourire. Pas un de ces sourires ordinaires que l'on affiche tous les jours, non. Un sourire mêlant satisfaction à folie à l'état pur.

La jeune fille sauta de son perchoir et ramassa avec soin la tête tranchée de la rousse. Emportant sous son bras les éléments de son piège diabolique, elle s'éloigna en courant de la ruelle, se mêlant aux ombres inquiétantes de la nuit.

Il était environ trois heures du matin et le Pr. Müller baillait devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire et n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, pour se faire bouder par son chat roux. Il était donc là, seul dans son bureau, à tantôt somnoler tantôt parcourir une énième fois la page de son procès. Déjà trois ans s'étaient écoulés, mais la blessure était là, encore bien ouverte, sur le point de cicatriser. Mais bien sur, comme chaque fois où il croyait pouvoir ne plus y penser, une jeune fille bien sous tous rapport était arrivée devant lui et lui avait demandé de l'opérer. Celle de cet après midi était assez particulière. Contrairement aux autres, il avait put clairement distinguer de la folie dans son regard, exactement la même que celle de sa fille. Il n'avait pas réussi à la persuader de renoncer à son projet, comme avec sa fille, trois ans plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas faire vivre à la jeune blonde d'enfer qu'il avait par erreur imposé à sa propre fille. Il aurait presque préféré se faire emprisonner... Les dires de sa fille devant les juges étaient justes et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire condamner... Le Pr. Müller comprenait largement qu'elle ne veuille pas montrer son visage, il aurait fait pareil. Elle était sa fille, mais il n'avait pas su l'opérer convenablement. Pourquoi l'opération qui avait jusque là toujours réussi avait-elle échouée cette fois là ? Il avait fait une erreur, et ainsi condamné le visage de sa propre fille. Ces souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop douloureux et le Pr. Müller décida de regarder un film histoire de se changer les idées. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire après tout.

Le film avait à peine commencé quand un petit bruit sec vint troubler l'attention du chirurgien. Ces petites frappes venaient de l'extérieur. En premier lieu, le Pr. tenta d'ignorer le bruit sec des poings mais au bout d'un certain temps, constatant que les bruits ne cessaient pas, il se décida à sortir et à remonter les bretelles de la personne responsable du bruit. Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire en rechignant. Un fois dehors, le chirurgien se pétrifia d'horreur face à ce qu'il voyait à présent. Debout devant lui, une jeune fille lui tendait une tête ensanglantée donc la propriétaire semblait avoir été tuée récemment. Horrifié, il tenta un repli stratégique vers son laboratoire, mais la jeune fille, d'une rapidité inhumaine réussit sans aucun problème à entrer elle aussi. Ses mains blanches maculées de sang rouge tendirent une nouvelle fois la tête sans vie au Pr. Müller qui n'eût cette fois-ci pas l'occasion de s'enfuir et dut accepter de recevoir ce macabre présent au creux de ses mains. Les yeux de la jeune fille le toisèrent longuement. Ils étaient terrifiants et reflétaient une folie bien particulière, une folie sanguinaire incroyablement calme. La jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir lui sauter à la gorge, au contraire. Quand le chirurgien accepta de prendre cette tête, on l'aurait presque crue heureuse. Mais tout de même... Le Pr. Müller savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Finalement, les yeux de la jeune fille le quittèrent et elle sortit paisiblement du laboratoire, laissant le chirurgien seul au milieu d'une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Le bruit strident de son radio-réveil réveilla Lucy en sursauts. Il était 6 heures 30 et elle avait cours aujourd'hui. Sa nuit avait été affreuse, elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. D'ailleurs, elle sentait comme un grand vide en elle. Elle chaussa ses chaussons et descendit l'escalier qui reliait sa chambre au rez-de-chaussé en trainant les pieds. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle aperçu la glace murale de sa salle de séjour en miettes. Les éclats de verre avaient volés dans tous les coins. Lucy pensa en premier à un cambriolage mais constata bien vite qu'aucune effraction avait été commise. Elle regroupa alors péniblement les petits morceaux de verre brisé et les jeta tout en se demandant comment tout cela avait bien pu arriver. Elle se prépara une tasse de lait qu'elle sirota sur son canapé quand soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent brusquement. Le miroir, l'inconnue laide et le chandelier qu'elle avait projeté sur cette vision. Elle s'était évanouie par la suite et avait sûrement dut reprendre connaissance quelques heures plus tard et s'était recouchée. Lucy tenta de se souvenir de l'affreux visage qu'elle avait vu la veille. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons... Elle finit sa tasse de lait qu'elle sirota sur son canapé quand soudain, les événements de la veille lui revinrent brusquement. Le miroir, l'inconnue laide et le chandelier qu'elle avait projeté sur cette vision. Elle s'était évanouie par la suite et avait sûrement dut reprendre connaissance quelques heures plus tard et s'était recouchée. Lucy tenta de se souvenir de l'affreux visage qu'elle avait vu la veille. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons... Elle finit sa tasse de lait en un soupir et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se préparer et de suivre ses cours de la journée dans une apparence un minimum plaisante. Elle enfila donc l'uniforme des filles du Spatial Park, se maquilla très légèrement conformément à ses habitudes sortit de chez elle après avoir clos sa porte, mimant la mime réjouie et guillerette qu'elle abordait chaque jours.

L'autobus se stoppa net devant la haute grille ouverte du Spatial Park. Les premiers cours n'ayant pas encore commencé, on pouvait facilement distinguer nombre de petits groupes d'étudiants discutant sûrement de leurs week-end respectifs. Non loin du kiosque centrale, assis sur un petit banc à l'ombre des branches d'un saule pleureur, Grey lisait un livre. Lucy s'approcha silencieusement de lui par derrière et lui cacha les yeux.

**« Qui c'est ? »**

**« Lucy. »** répondit naturellement Grey et poussant gentiment les mains de la jeune blonde **« Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse encore ce genre de blagues. »**

La jeune blonde contourna le banc et s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme semblait absorbé par sa lecture, chose fort étrange car à l'habitude, il profitait de l'avant cours pour expliquer à son amie comment il allait s'y prendre pour "capturer" de nouvelles conquêtes. Mais ce jour là, c'était différent. Il paraissait songeur plongé dans _La lettre volée d'Edgar Poe_. Cette absence de paroles intrigua fortement la jeune blonde dont le moral s'était légèrement amélioré.

**« C'est bien, ton livre ? »** questionna-t-elle

**« C'est génial je trouve. »** répondit Grey, sans détacher son regard des pages emplies de texte **« Au fait, tu as reçu mon message hier soir ? »**

Quand même... Il n'avait tout de même pas pu changer soudainement de centre d'intérêt, se passionnant soudainement pour la lecture et délaissant ses histoires de cœur. Lucy soupira, elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas se remémorer sa visite chez le Pr. Müller, bien qu'elle fut une réussite. Cela la mettait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer et à passer discrètement à autre chose quand le sonnerie se fit entendre, aussi puissante et stridente qu'à l'habitude, aussitôt suivie de soupirs de dégoût de la part de nombreux étudiants. Les deux amis se dirigèrent en traînant les pieds vers leur premier cour de la matinée, le cour de mathématiques qu'appréciait tant Grey, qui d'ailleurs avait franchement l'air d'un parfait idiot à afficher un grand sourire tout en marchant. La grande grille argentée du Spatial Park se ferma en en lourd claquement, signe du début d'une journée normale d'études.

Les élèves entrèrent bruyamment dans leur salle de classe et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles tout en discutant de leurs week-end respectifs. Tout paraissait normal. Grey et Lucy mettaient en place leur système de communication habituel, Loki émergeait tristement de son fantastique week-end emplit de magnifiques inconnues dont il avait oublié le prénom, Levy feuilletait un épais ouvrage grisâtre... Enfin bref, tout se déroulait normalement, jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Grey ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le lundi c'était plutôt Erza la stagiaire qui leur faisait cour non ? Que venait donc faire le vieil homme ici alors ? Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en apercevoir. Déjà, Loki interrogeait le professeur. Après tout, il était de son devoir de séduire la jeune rousse.

**« Où est Erza ? »** demanda-t-il **« Pardon, mademoiselle Scarlett... »**

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et s'installa à son bureau lentement. Il clôt ses deux yeux et sortit son livre de mathématiques. Les réactions des élèves ne se firent pas attendre. La stagiaire de mathématiques était très appréciée de élèves. Une vague humaine se rua alors devant le vieil homme toujours silencieux, quémandant des explications.

**« Mademoiselle Scarlett ne viendra plus. »** finit par lâcher le professeur.

**« HEIN ? »** hurla Grey, choqué **« Pourquoi ? Elle ne veut plus être prof' ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas cela monsieur Fullbuster... »** répliqua gravement le vieil homme **« Elle a eut un "accident" hier soir... »**

Les étudiants ouvrirent de grands yeux. Cela n'était pas vraiment logique... Un simple accident ne mettrait pas la jeune fille hors d'état d'enseigner tout de même. Ils se turent et continuèrent à observer leur professeur en silence.

**« Elle est... morte. »**

La nouvelle avait vraiment horrifié les élèves, surtout quand ils avaient apprit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un assassinat. Certains comme Grey furent tellement choqués que la direction du Spatial Park décida de suspendre les cours du jours afin qu'ils puissent récupérer un minimum. Lucy en faisait aussi partit. Accompagnée de son meilleur ami, elle quitta le bloc de pierre et courut se réfugier sous les branches du grand saule pleureur. Là, les deux amis s'accroupirent, se regardèrent dans les yeux. Finalement, Grey explosa en sanglots. C'était trop dur pour lui. Savoir qu'une des filles qu'il aimait, qu'il avait réussit à approcher et avec qui il avait sut créer des liens venait de se faire assassiner était trop dur à supporter. Les larmes affluaient et glissaient comme deux cascades de ses yeux noirs rougis de tristesse. Il s'effondra sur le sol, au milieu des feuilles humides tombées du grand saule. Lucy, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait accroupie contre la terre, le visage levé vers le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts. encore une fois, tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Elle détestait Erza, mais la savoir morte l'affectait tout de même... Nombre de fois elle avait souhaité la voire disparaître mais à présent que son souhait s'était réalisé, elle était effondrée. La blonde n'avait même plus la force pour pleurer. Le bruit métallique d'un portail qui s'ouvrant se fit entendre, suivit d'une courte annonce.

**« Les étudiants externes de Madame Scarlett sont autorisés à regagner leurs domiciles. »**

**« Retourne chez toi Lucy, s'il-te-plaît... Je voudrais être seul... »**

Lucy se leva sans un mot, ramassa son sac de cours et s'enfuit vers la grille de l'établissement, qu'elle franchit en courant. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Pas maintenant.

Les pas de la jeune blonde la menèrent à quelques mètres du centre de la ville. Elle avait effectué ce trajet sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Sur le chemin, quelques larmes s'étaient incrustées au coin de ses yeux, puis immédiatement chassées par la jeune fille. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle maintenant devant le laboratoire du Pr. Müller ? Elle l'ignorait complètement. Lucy poussa doucement la porte du bâtiment et constatant l'absence de la secrétaire du professeur, se dirigea directement dans son bureau. S'installant à la même place que la veille, elle attendit que le professeur se décide à revenir. Celui-ci réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. En se rendant compte de sa présence, il blêmit et émit un mouvement de recul à son égard. Lucy baissa les yeux.

**« Excusez-moi de mon intrusion... »** commença la blonde **« Ma professeur de mathématiques s'est faite assassiner cette nuit et... j'ignore pourquoi mais... mes pas m'ont menée jusqu'à votre cabinet professeur... »**

Le Pr. Müller baissa les yeux et s'installa timidement derrière son écran d'ordinateur, maintenant une certaine méfiance à l'égard de la jeune fille. Finalement, il se décida à lui répondre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lucy.

**« Tout de même, c'est la seconde fois que vous vous infiltrez dans mon laboratoire mademoiselle... »** déclara-t-il d'un ton le plus calme possible

**« Pardon ? »** s'étonna Lucy

Le Pr. Müller ouvrit de grands yeux. Décidément, cette fille n'était pas ordinaire. Plutôt que de la chirurgie, ce serait plutôt un traitement adapté à son cas qui conviendrait... Il avait l'impression de se trouver en face de sa propre fille.

**« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous vous êtes introduite ici... »** déclara le professeur **« Cette nuit même. »**

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? »** s'indigna Lucy **« Jusqu'à présent, je ne suis venue ici qu'une seule fois : hier après-midi ! »**

**« Certains actes entraînent la perte partielle de mémoire... Je me porte garant de votre présence cette nuit, aux alentours des trois heures trente du matin. »**

**« Vous mentez ! »** cria Lucy **« Cette nuit j'étais chez moi, dans mon lit ! »**

**« Il est normal qu'après avoir vous êtes rendue coupable d'un tel crime les souvenirs vous jouent des tours mademoiselle Heartfilia. »** expliqua calmement le Pr. Müller

**« Je vous jure que je n'ai absolument rien fait ! »** continua la blonde sur le même ton

**« Votre professeur est morte, où plutôt a été assassiné, vous même me l'avez affirmé. »** la coupa l'homme en blouse blanche **« Je serais prêt à parier qu'elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux ! »**

Le silence s'installa. Comment pouvait-il être au courant, pensait Lucy terrifiée. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait ! La preuve, elle s'était réveillée dans son lit le matin même et rien ne l'avait alerté, même pas la présence d'une tâche de sang. De son côté, le professeur était pensif. La jeune blonde ne semblait se souvenir de rien, elle niait toute responsabilité concernant le décès de sa professeur. Après tout, cela semblait normal. Il n'était pas non plus totalement pur lui non plus... Il avait dût se faire à cette idée, mais l'opération qu'il avait accordé à Lucy ne serait pas entièrement légale... Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, sa femme et sa fille avaient totalement coupé les ponts... Il avait finalement accepté cette idée la nuit dernière, quand il s'était retrouvé une tête ensanglantée dans les bras, alors que Lucy sortait doucement de son laboratoire, dans un état second. À présent, cette dernière se tenait devant lui, paniquée.

**« Partez. Et quand vous vous aurez finalement faite à cette idée, revenez. »**

Lucy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et décampa aussitôt.

Accoudée au comptoir du Galactik Cafe pratiquement vide, la brune Kana Alperona contemplait silencieusement le fond transparent de sa chope de bière vide. À ses côtés, armée d'un petit chiffon, la jolie serveuse au cheveux saphirs du café, Juvia Loxar essuyait silencieusement le comptoir. Le lieu était pratiquement vide. Remarque, cela paraissait assez normal, il était à peine 14 heures. La trotteuse de l'horloge murale marquant les secondes troublait le silence qui régnait en maître dans la salle. Tout cela agaça Kana. Juvia n'était pas de nature bavarde, ses compagnons de boisson étaient en cours, enfin bref, la jolie brune s'ennuyait vraiment. Elle n'avait même pas envie de boire : toute seule, c'était beaucoup moins amusant qu'à plusieurs.

**« Je m'ennuiiiiie... »** lâcha la jeune fille à l'intention de son amie la serveuse.

**« Kana - San ne devrait-elle pas être en cours ? »** se contenta de répondre Juvia

**« Pas envie... Je sèche. »** riposta la brune

**« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »** souffla la jolie serveuse qui se mit à laver la chope vide de son amie

Celle-ci, désespérée se mit à tourner sur elle même, ou plutôt à faire tourner le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise. Elle ne réussirait pas, à moins de trouver un sujet assez intéressant, à tenir une longue conversation avec son aînée, car en effet, Juvia avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et était particulièrement sérieuse. Quand enfin, son siège ralentit, le regard de la jeune brune se posa sur masse difforme dissimulée dans un coin du café. Elle eut un petit cri de dégoût mais se ressaisie. Elle tenait peut-être là un sujet de conversation.

**« Juvia ? »** commença-t-elle **« Quelle est cette... chose qui traîne là-bas ? Je n'arrive pas à distinguer grand chose... »**

**« C'est... C'est un élève de l'académie. »** répondit Juvia en rougissant

**« Aha ! Un autre sécheur à ce que je constate ! »** fanfaronna la brune **« Tu vois, je ne suis pas la s - »**

**« Tais-toi idiote ! »** la coupa doucement Juvia en lui collant sa paume sur la bouche. **« C'est Grey, il a ses raisons... »**

**« Attends, Grey ? Tu veux dire... Le mec brun qui te drague parfois ? »** chuchota Kana et écartant les mains de son ami.

**« J - Juvia n'est pas assez bien pour lui ! »** rougit la jeune fille **« Enfin bref, oui, c'est le Grey avec qui Kana - San boit régulièrement. »**

**« Sans blagues ! »** s'étonna Kana **« Il est plutôt joyeux d'habitude pourtant... Que lui arrive-t-il ? »**

**« Kana - San n'écoute pas les infos ? »** demanda Juvia **« Une jeune fille a été assassinée récemment, c'était sa professeur de mathématiques... »**

**« Punaise ! C'est con ça. »** lâcha la brune **« Et... il était beaucoup attaché à elle ? »**

**« Juvia n'en sais rien... Mais en tous cas, cette histoire a tout l'air de l'affecter énormément... »**

**« Je vais le voir. »** conclut Kana **« En temps que compagnon de boisson, il est de mon devoir de faire tout mon possible pour lui remonter le morale. »**

La jeune brune quitta son comptoir sans laisser le temps à son amie de protester et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'étrange masse entourée d'une sorte de nuage noir que Juvia avait qualifié de "Grey". Elle se pencha vers ce qui semblait être le visage du jeune homme et n'observant pas de réaction s'assit en face de lui. Son visage affichait une profonde tristesse mêlée à la rage de ne rien avoir pu faire. Kana connaissait bien ce sentiment... Voire le brun dans cet état ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir, cela l'affectait beaucoup, car en plus de voire son ami déprimer, il lui rappelait fortement une période de sa vie qu'elle préférait oublier. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Grey, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie qu'elle ne trouva pas. En ayant assez d'être ignorée, elle se leva et décocha une violente claque à son ami qui reprit instantanément "forme humaine".

**« Mais calme toi espèce de malade ! »** hurla Grey

**« Tient ? Un revenant. »** constata la brune.

Le jeune homme s' apprêtait à répliquer quand il aperçu le sourire amical qu'affichait Kana. Il se rassit sur sa banquette, baissant les yeux. Immédiatement rejoint de son amie aux cheveux bruns.

**« Allez, ça va passer... »** dit doucement Kana

**« ... »** rougit Grey.

**« JUVIA ! »** appela la brune **« Une bouteille et deux verres ! De quoi requinquer ce petit gars ! »**

**« Juvia vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »** répondit la bleue, ravie de constater que Grey allait mieux.

La jeune fille accourut auprès de ses amis tenant à sa main une bouteille de bière et une canette de jus de fruit. Elle s'assit en face des deux adolescents, leur tendit la bouteille et ouvrit sa canette, espérant vite revoir le sourire de Grey.

_Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Tu es Lucy Heartfilia ! Lucy-la-criminelle, fanfaronne une étrange petite voix au plus profond de mon esprit. Je hurle que c'est faux, peut importe qui je suis et où je suis, je ne suis pas une criminelle ! Ce n'est que tissu de mensonges, tous inventés par quelqu'un cherchant à me nuire, j'en suis certaine ! Les minutes passent et mon quelques images me reviennent. Je me trouve debout, au beau milieu d'un terrain vague. Entourée de terre sèche et fissurée, je regarde la ciel. Il est impossible que j'ai assassiné Erza, le Pr. Müller doit faire erreur, c'est obligatoire. Mes paupières se ferment doucement, le soleil m'aveugle. Soudain, un cri retenti. j'ouvre immédiatement mes deux yeux bleus et regarde autour de moi. Personne, ce cri devait venir de mon imagination. Je referme mes deux yeux. Encore ce cri, mais cette fois accompagné d'une image. Je me concentre, essayant tant bien que mal de reconstituer ce souvenir. _

_Il fait nuit. une jeune fille se trouve assise sur un tonneau, cachée dans l'ombre d'une petite ruelle. Elle semble appeler quelqu'un. Une silhouette féminine se dessine dans la petite ruelle, faiblement éclairée. C'est Erza, il me semble. Elle tremble de peur, et la jeune fille lui demande d'approcher. Quelle idiote ! Ne comprend-elle pas qu'il s'agit d'un piège. Lentement, elle s'approche de son interlocutrice quand soudain, la terreur prend place sur son visage. Un petit grincement métallique se fait entendre, le destin d'Erza est scellé. Elle se retourne vivement et a à peine le temps d'apercevoir la lame arrivant vers elle à très grande vitesse. Elle s'écroule sur le sol et sa tête roule, roule, roule vers l'inconnue. La jeune fille la ramasse et s'éclipse discrètement. Elle sort de l'ombre, je peux maintenant apercevoir son visage. Ces traits me semblent étrangement familiers. Elle tourne la tête et la stupeur s'empare de moi. Cette fille, elle vient de commettre un crime... Mais... C'est pourtant mon propre visage que j'aperçois maintenant courir dans le nuit..._

**« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »**

La jeune blonde ouvre les yeux et se redresse péniblement. A son chevet se tiennent deux petits enfants de huit ans à peine. Elle regarde au tour d'elle.

**« Oui oui, j'ai eus un petit malaise, mais ça va aller ! Merci les enfants. »**

Lançant un dernier petit signe de la main aux deux gamins, Lucy se sauve à toutes jambes, pressée de regagner sa petite maison. Déjà, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Son souffle se saccade, et quand enfin elle aperçoit sa maison, la blonde ouvre violemment la porte et se précipite à l'intérieur. Ses yeux noyés de larmes, elle jette son sac sur son canapé et s'effondre sur une chaise. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, la jeune fille sanglote. Le Pr. Müller ne mentait pas, elle avait bel et bien commit cet effroyable crime. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas alors ? Le regard qu'elle avait aperçu était empli de folie, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais maintenant, que faire ? Elle s'était rendue coupable d'un crime atroce et puni sévèrement par la loi. Que faire si la police parvenait à trouver une piste et finissait par remonter jusqu'à elle ? Trop de questions surgissaient dans l'esprit de la blonde. Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'y répondre, quelque chose se produisit. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le regard de Lucy changea soudain. Elle se leva, saisit le chandelier qui trônait sur un meuble et monta lentement les escaliers. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'installa calmement devant son miroir, le chandelier à la main. Elle plongea son regard bleu dans celui qu'affichait la glace, lui renvoyant son propre reflet. Comme la nuit précédente, ce fut le visage d'une inconnue laide qu'elle finit par distinguer. Lucy ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et prise d'une violente vague de folie... fracassa le miroir.

Son geste avait été rapide et bref. À présent, des dizaines de petits bouts de verre traînaient sur sa commode de bois blanc. Lucy se leva, le regard furieux et se rua dans la salle de bain. La nuit était tombée et la blonde ne parvint pas à distinguer grand chose, en effet, la lumière n'était pas allumée. Mais une fois l'ampoule brillante, ce fut le même visage effrayant qui s'afficha en face de la jeune fille. Comme quelques minutes avant, elle brisa son miroir et sortit en courant de la salle de bain. Une folie ravageante semblait s'être emparée de la blonde, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Et alors que les étoiles commençaient doucement à illuminer le ciel, de grands bruits de fracas s'échappaient de la demeure de la jeune fille. Tous ses miroirs connurent le même sort.

Ce fut le vibreur de son téléphone portable qui sortit Lucy de son sommeil. Allongée en boule au milieu de débris de verre, elle saisit péniblement son téléphone.

**De : Grey**

**Message : Désolé de t'avoir envoyée bouler ce matin... Je vais mieux.**

Lucy soupira, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Quelques minutes auparavant, une étrange sensation s'était emparée de son corps. Durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans cet état là, elle n'était plus consciente de ses actes, comme animée d'un étrange sentiment, mêlant colère à folie et violence. À présent, elle se sentait mieux. Comme si briser tous ces miroirs avait soulagé la jeune fille. Et voilà que son meilleur ami, dans un état critique le matin même lui annonçait aller mieux. Cela ne paraissait vraiment pas crédible. Du moins pas aux yeux de Lucy. Le beau brun était sensé être en deuil. Lui qui était d'habitude déprimé durant de nombreux jours quand certains de ses fantasmes ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à lui, il ne pouvait théoriquement pas se remettre si facilement de la perte de sa professeur de mathématiques. C'était vraiment trop étrange et Lucy décida d'appeler son ami, histoire de tenir avec lui une véritable conversation. Toutes pensées liées au meurtre de la jeune rousse écartées, la blonde composa le numéro de Grey, qui répondit au bout de quelques sonneries.

**« Allô Lucy ? »** décrocha le brun

**« Grey ! Tu vas mieux ? »** le questionna la blonde

**« Comme je te l'ai envoyé il y a quelques minutes. »** répondit le jeune homme **« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée ce matin... »**

**« Pas grave. T'es chez toi ? »**

**« Où voudrais-tu que je sois à cette heure-ci ? »** s'étonna Grey

**« J'sais pas moi... Entrain de noyer ta tristesse dans les bras de Kana au Galactik par exemple. »** répliqua Lucy

**« J'y suis allé en début d'après midi. »**

Lucy était sur le point de raccrocher, toujours un rien surprise du manque de sensibilité de son ami, quand elle entendit de très légers soupirs. Ils n'étaient pas émis par Grey, elle en était sûre. Son ami n'était pas seul.

**« T'es pas seul ? »** hasarda la blonde

**« Hein ? Bah... »**

**« Je viens d'entendre des soupirs ! Me mens pas Grey. »** s'énerva légèrement Lucy

**« Ok ok ! J'ai... disons invité Kana à prendre un dernier verre chez moi. »** répondit finalement Grey, gêné

**« Je... vois. »**

**« Ouais... Bon, j'te laisse. Bisous, à demain ! »** conclut rapidement Grey en raccrochant, voulant s'éviter les sermons de sa meilleure amie

Le signal sonore indiquant la fin de la conversation ramena Lucy sur Terre. Les propos de son ami l'avaient à vrai dire assez choquée. Lucy voyait clairement le tableau. Un dernier verre, dans la chambre de Grey, elle était prête à parier n'importe quoi que cette histoire se terminerai sous les draps du jeune homme. Et cela l'indignait profondément. Sauf tout l'amour qu'elle portait au brun, son comportement n'était vraiment pas acceptable. En aucun cas il ne respectait la mémoire d'Erza, décédée la veille... Voilà qu'il se tournait déjà vers une autre. Kana n'était pas du genre fille facile, il avait franchement dut être convainquant. Lucy se mit à genoux, prenant bien garde de ne pas s'écorcher. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ne devait en aucun cas sombrer à nouveau dans la folie. Le crime de la veille qu'elle avait enfin arrivé à admettre commençait à resurgir dans son esprit.

**« Grey... Grey... GREY ! »** hurla la blonde en ouvrant brutalement les yeux **« Je... Tu seras à moi ! Je veux être belle ! »**

Attendez ! Qu'était-elle entrain de sortir là ? Non ! Elle ne devait pas à nouveau sombrer dans cet état ravageur ! Tentant de stabiliser son souffle, Lucy referma doucement les yeux. Elle devait à tous prix se calmer, chasser de son esprit toutes pensées violentes et négatives. Mais c'était perdu d'avance.

**« Rien qu'à moi... »** murmura Lucy, alors que la folie prenait le dessus sur la raison, régnait à présent en maître sur son esprit.

Le regard vide de toutes émotions et toute tremblante, Lucy sortit lentement de sa demeure. Une fois dehors, face au long fleuve qui séparait Magnolia en deux, la jeune fille se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Animée d'une folie destructrice, elle prit rapidement la direction du Spatial Park.

Les étoiles avaient déjà presque achevé leurs longues courses dans le ciel quand, toute autre, la brune Kana Alperona sortit lentement du dortoir des garçons du Spatial Park. Les premières lueurs du jour n'apparaissant que quelques heures plus tard, elle se dirigea doucement vers le dortoir des filles. Arrivant à quelques mètres du petit étang du parc, elle décida de s'y asseoir quelques minutes afin de reprendre correctement ses esprits. Après tout, il lui restait suffisamment de temps. S'accroupissant dans l'herbe verte, elle clos doucement ses yeux. Quelle nuit de folie elle venait de passer... Avait-elle accepté de coucher avec lui par pitié où ressentait-elle de réels sentiments à l'égard du brun qu'elle venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant. Tout cela déboucherait-il sur une véritable relation ou était-ce ce que l'on appelle habituellement un coup d'un soir ? Au fond d'elle même, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment capable d'assumer cela, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela à Juvia. Elle la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour avoir remarqué que comme nombre de jeunes filles, la jeune serveuse n'avait pas fait long feu avant de tomber sous le charme ravageur du brun aux yeux si noirs... Elle était déjà allée trop loin, elle en était consciente. Même si cette nuit avait été magique, ils devaient en rester là... Mais tout de même, c'était dommage. La jeune brune rouvrit ses yeux et lâcha un long soupir, avant de se retourner subitement. C'était comme un sixième sens. Elle arrivait à sentir la présence de personnes se rapprochant d'elle. Et là, c'était tout près, quelqu'un approchait. Elle ne s'était jamais trompée. Ses yeux cherchèrent longuement dans l'obscurité avant de trouver la source de sa réaction. À quelques mètres d'elle, grossièrement dissimulé derrière un buisson se tenait un gros chat noir.

**« C'n'était qu'ça... »** soupira Kana **« J'me fait décidément trop d'id - »**

La brune n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son souffle se coupa, sa voix disparut quand elle sentit de puissantes mains prendre place autour de son cou et resserrer leur étreinte. La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se détacher et de s'enfuit mais ce fut peine perdu. Abandonnant tout espoir de libération, Kana lâcha prise. C'en était finit d'elle... Elle rendit son dernier soupir, le souvenir de sa nuit à l'esprit. Au fond, mourir maintenant ne la dérangeait pas... Encore belle et jeune.

**« Finit. »** murmura l'auteur du crime

Lucy tourna ses yeux vides d'émotions vers la lune, ronde comme un ballon gonflé. À présent, elle ne devait pas laisser ici le cadavre de la jeune fille. Si l'on retrouvait le corps dans cet état, il serait simple de relever ses empreintes digitales et de l'identifier. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, conformément à ses plans. Sortant de sa poche un épais cutter, Lucy découpa tant bien que mal la tête de la si jolie Kana, tranchant la gorge de la défunte brune. Son ouvrage achevé, elle rangea son cutter et prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher de ses mains, elle poussa dans l'étang le corps décapité de la brune. Le masse de la jeune fille s'enfonça lentement dans l'eau verdâtre, avant de disparaître totalement. Dans ses bras le visage sans vie de la brune Kana, Lucy s'enfuit silencieusement du Spatial Park. Elle devait à présent apporter au Pr. Müller le résultat de son assassinat.

Les premières lumières du jour commençaient à pointer le bout de leurs nez quand enfin, silencieuse et les avant-bras maculés de sang, Lucy arriva aux portes du cabinet de chirurgie esthétique. La porte n'étant pas fermée, la jeune fille entra naturellement et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur, à travers les couloirs vides du laboratoire. Entrant le plus naturellement du monde dans le petit bureau, Lucy trouva le savant endormit, complètement avachi sur son clavier d'ordinateur. La jeune blonde émit un long raclement de gorge afin de réveiller le Pr. Müller. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. À peine éveillé, il recula violemment, ouvrant de grands yeux.

**« Encore vous... »** soupira-t-il **« Vous avez finit par vous décider à ce que je vois... »**

Lucy ne formula aucune réponse et tendit simplement le crâne de sa victime au scientifique qui l'accueillit à contrecœur aux creux de ses grands bras. Mais à présent, le savant ne comprenait plus rien. Quand, la nuit dernière, il avait reçu la seconde visite de la jeune blonde, après avoir reprit ses esprits, il en avait conclut qu'elle souhaitait se faire greffer le visage de cette rousse. Cela paraissait logique, même si le Pr. Müller jugeait cette action trop dangereuse. Qui sait ? Une connaissance de la défunte rousse aurait très bien pu croiser Lucy par hasard dans la rue, et attirer le regard des autorités sur cette dernière... Mais si c'était cela que souhaitait la jeune blonde, il aurait quand même accompli cette opération. Jusque là, tout lui semblait bien clair. Mais à présent, il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi dont Lucy avait-elle à nouveau assassiné une jeune fille ?

**« Pourquoi m'avez-vous apporté cela ? »**

Lucy ne répondit rien. Elle ne semblait ne pas entendre les propos du chirurgien. Ce dernier, finit par désespérer et conclut qu'elle n'était pas en état de discuter. Il lui parlerait plus tard, le lendemain. Le scientifique disparut derrière une lourde porte blanche, partant mettre le tête de Kana en lieu sûr. Il ne mit que très peu de temps avant de revenir mais pourtant, à son retour, ce fut une pièce vide qu'il trouva. Les volets de l'unique fenêtre produisaient contre les murs quelques lourds claquement, la fenêtre était ouverte. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui s'estompait peu à peu, le Pr. Müller cru entendre un long cri déchirer le ciel.

Lourdes et transparentes, les gouttes de pluie estivale glissaient lentement sur les carreaux des habitations. Il pleuvait à nouveau. Pourtant, l'été était entamé depuis quelques semaines. L'année scolaire toucherait bientôt à sa fin, avec son lot de larmes, de rires, de diplômés et de redoublants, et les élèves retourneraient chacun dans leurs familles respectives jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. Mais malgré la saison, la pluie tombait en ce deuxième jour de la semaine, comme si elle souhaitait ne plus s'arrêter. L'horloge venait de sonner les neuf heures et tous les élèves, hormis quelques sécheurs étaient sensés être en cours. Pourtant, dans une petite maison au bord du fleuve, recroquevillée sur elle même, une jeune fille blonde ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à aller en cours. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun professeur absent en ce jour, et les cours commençaient à huit heure au Spatial Park... Mais Lucy s'en fichait éperdument. Elle n'était pas en état de travailler, elle venait de tuer une femme.

_Les gouttes d'eau produisent des ensembles de petits clapotis. Comme j'aimerais être une goutte d'eau... Identique à toute mes sœurs, effectuant un cycle et menant une vie éphémère, repartant chaque jour à zéro... Je commence à avoir froid. Malgré l'épais édredon qui m'entoure presque entièrement, je ne peux m'empêcher de grelotter. Pourtant, on est en été non ? L'été, ses doses d'amour et de surprise... D'amour ? Tu parles ! De surprise peut-être tout de même... Une montée de fraîcheur m' envahie, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éternuer. Mon corps parcouru de frissons, je tente de saisir un paquet de kleenex, posé sur ma table de nuit. Mais sans succès. Je parviens juste à me rendre compte de la présence de longues traînées bordeaux sur mes avant bras. Elles dégagent une odeur assez... gênante. Du sang il me semble. Je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui, il est déjà trop tard. Émergeant avec quelques difficultés, je me dirige lentement vers ma salle de bain, afin d'effacer ces deux longues traces, assez gênantes, je dois l'avouer. Arrivée dans la pièce, j'essaye de ne pas marcher sur les débris de verres jonchant le sol et armée d'un gant de toilette, je tente tant bien que mal de faire disparaître les traînées écarlates. Puis, je remonte silencieusement me coucher. Mon reflet sur la fenêtre de ma chambre me fait prendre conscience des actes que j'ai commis cette nuit. De toutes mes forces, je me retiens de briser cette vitre. Je ne dois pas alerter mes voisins, surtout pas. Calmant doucement la vague de folie qui se propage en moi depuis quelques jours, je m'assoie doucement sur mon matelas, mes mains blanches soutenant ma tête. Les larmes coulent déjà... _

_Vous rendez-vous compte ? J'ai ASSASSINÉ sans en être consciente DEUX femmes, et qui plus est, des fantasmes de mon meilleur ami... Bien que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, bien que j'ai toujours haïs ces filles au physique parfait, à l'humour vaste et au sourire ravageur, en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais put me résoudre à les tuer... Et pour quoi faire en plus ? De vagues souvenirs de cette nuit resurgissent lentement. À présent, j'arrive à distinguer le visage apeuré du professeur Müller. Ce n'était pas la première tête que je lui apportais... Au fait, pourquoi, pendant mes périodes de folie, je prenais bien soin de décapiter mes victimes et les amenait à mon chirurgien ? Que pouvait-il en faire ? Il n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher, lui... Mis à part le fait d'avoir accepté de prendre pour patiente une fille comme moi, il n'avait commit aucun crime ! ... Folle ? Moi ? C'est... étrange ! I peine quelques mois, tout allais relativement bien ! Je n'avais aucun problème, mis à part les compliments de Grey à l'égard de ses fantasmes. Mais à présent, c'est différent. jamais je n'avais ressentit cette étrange envie de tuer, de détruire et de me venger... Serais-je devenue folle sans m'en rendre compte ? C'est possible, remarque... il m'est souvent arrivé de lire dans les journaux où d'entendre à la radio des faits divers étalant les méfaits d'hommes ou de femmes complètement fous ou folles et avoir lu des témoignages de connaissances choqués du comportement de leurs amis, en qui ils n'avaient jamais discerné une once de folie... Cette situation devait à présent être la mienne. J'étais, sans m'en rendre compte devenue folle. Probablement à force de désespérer ou après avoir constaté que la chirurgie esthétique était pour moi, un énorme fantasme. C'est un fait dont je suis sûre maintenant, je suis belle et bien devenue folle. C'est étrange de penser ainsi. Normalement, je devrais essayer de me persuader du contraire. Mais non. Chose encore plus étrange, je pensais que le simple fait d'avoir sur la conscience deux meurtres terribles me mettrait vraiment K.O. ! Mais toujours non, mon état s'arrange plus minutes passent. Peut-être même que ma folie grandit aussi... _

_Mais il est temps que je revienne à ma principale question. Étant donné que je suis folle, il est presque "normal' d'avoir assassiné deux femmes. J'ai de nombreuses fois côtoyé des personnes troublées psychologiquement, suffisamment pour comprendre à présent ma propre folie. Ok ok, je suis folle et me suis débarrassée de mes rivales en amour, du moins en partie. mais pourquoi me suis-je sentie presque obligée de leur arracher le crâne ? Par sécurité, de peur que des enquêteurs retrouvent mes empreintes digitales ? Pour Kana, je comprendrais, mais pour Erza... D'après mon flash back, je ne l'ai même pas touchée, laissant à mon piège le loisir de la décapiter à ma place... De plus, une fois mes crimes commis, j'ai apporté les crânes des deux filles à Müller... Pourquoi ? Cette question, elle me trotte à présent dans la tête, et je tente tant bien que mal d'y trouver une réponse à peu près convenable... Toute ma science concernant la folie rassemblée, je cherche la réponse à cette question. Voyons voire... Comment réagirait une jeune fille complexée par son image, apprenant qu'il existe pour elle un moyen de devenir subitement belle ? C'est idiot de penser comme cela, je le sais. Soudain, tout finit par s'éclairer. J'en enfin compris. Le Pr. Müller est doué dans son domaine... Assez doué pour réaliser un opération de cette envergure, réputée encore instable et très difficile à accomplir. Oui... J'ai enfin compris... Reste à savoir qui choisir..._

Marchant lentement à travers les allées de terre humide et trempé jusqu'aux eaux, Grey avançait vers l'étang du Spatial Park. Les gouttes de pluies glissaient lentement le long de ses cheveux geais, se mêlant par la suite aux larmes qui affluaient de ses deux yeux noirs, silencieuses. Marchant dans les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées dès le début de l'averse, le jeune homme avançait à très basse vitesse en direction du point d'eau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il espérait que cet étang serait assez profond pour pouvoir s'y jeter, et ne plus jamais en ressortir... Pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui, lui ôtant si brutalement ses êtres chers ? Il avait déjà vraiment mal réagi, suite à la mort d'Erza, et seule Kana, ses blagues, son affection accompagnée de son ami de toujours, l'alcool, avait su lui redonner l'envie de vivre... Au fond, c'était un rien égoïste de vouloir en finir avec la vie... Bien que deux de ses fantasmes soient décédés, il lui restait tout de même Lucy, qui n'était pas venue en cours aujourd'hui et aussi... Juvia.

En parlant d'elle, Grey se trouva bientôt face à la jeune fille, assise sur un banc à quelques mètres du point d'eau. Cela étonna un peu le jeune homme, qui s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il se retint après avoir constaté les longues traînées transparentes qui ne cessaient de s'agrandir sous les deux yeux saphirs de la belle serveuse. Elle était dans le même état que lui, en larmes sous la pluie, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Sans réfléchir, il s'assit doucement à ses côtés, sans dire un mot. Ravalant ses larmes, il se décida à lui adresser la parole, après quelques minutes à pleurer en même temps qu'elle.

**« Tu... »** tenta Grey dont la voix se coupa directement, il n'arrivait pas à dire plus de choses.

**« Kana - San... »** le compléta Juvia, entre deux sanglots, tournant vers lui ses prunelles bleues saphir légèrement rougies.

**« Ouais... »**

Grey se tut. Il ne devait pas en rajouter. Il n'était, dans cette affaire, pas le seul à souffrir. Kana était une des rares, voire l'unique amie de la jolie serveuse... Elles se connaissaient depuis que Juvia avait été employé à cette tâche et elles se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours. Quand il était déprimé, Juvia s'était jointe à son amie. Elles devaient éprouver l'une envers l'autre une amitié extrêmement forte. Du moins elles éprouvaient, avant aujourd'hui. Quand il avait pénétré, en retard dans la salle de classe, illustrant parfaitement le personnage "d'imbécile heureux", Grey avait sentit que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sa classe, normalement si agitée le matin, s'était tue, une fois son entrée dans l'enceinte de la salle. Il avait en premier cru à une blague, mais avait renoncé à cette idée, apercevant le visage grave de leur professeur de français, qui n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Paniqué, il avait quémandé des explications que lui avaient refusé ses camarades. Il avait finalement aperçu l'inscription au tableau : "Une minute de silence pour l'élève de terminale Kana Alperona, décédée cette nuit". Ses amis, tels que Gajeel ou Natsu devaient être au courant de son fantasme sur la brune et avaient dut en informer la classe. Choqué, il s'était tourné vers ses camarades, et sentant les larmes venir, il s'était enfui de la salle de classe, alors que ses amis lui hurlaient de revenir. Il avait alors prit le chemin de l'étang, dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à ses questions. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas Juvia se planter en face de lui.

**« Kana - San... »** commença la jeune fille **« Elle... aimait b - beaucoup G - Grey - Sama. »**

On sentait dans la voix de la belle, des sanglots grossièrement étouffés. Grey releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui rougit instantanément.

**« C'est dur pour moi... Juvia. »** déclara-t-il, sans s'en rendre compte

**« Juvia le comprend, pour elle aussi, d'autant plus que... »** tenta la bleue, dont la voix se coupa

**« D'autant plus que quoi ? »**

**« Juvia se sent... coupable. »** lâcha-t-elle finalement

**« Mais... pourquoi ? »** s'étonna Grey

**« C'est assez gênant... »** continua la bleue **« Mais... Quand hier soir, Grey - Sama et Kana - San se sont éloignés t - tous les deux... Ju - Juvia avait envie d'être à - à la place de son a - amie... »**

Grey ne sut quoi répondre, totalement abasourdi. Il était sur d'une, non, de deux choses à présent. Pure et douce comme elle l'était, Juvia n'était pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche et... elle l'aimait.

**« Juvia... est un monstre. »** hurla la bleue, éclatant à nouveau en sanglots

**« ... »**

**« Elle va laisser Grey - Sama maintenant... Juvia comprend que Grey - Sama ne veuille pas la voire plus longtemps... »**

Et doucement la jeune fille commença à s'éloigner. Avançant rapidement dans les flaques d'eau, elle commença à se diriger vers le Galactik Cafe.

**« Reste... »** lâcha doucement Grey

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner. Elle se retrouva bientôt plaquée contre la torse du jeune homme. En premier lieu abasourdie, elle essaya de se détacher de l'emprise du brun, mais sans succès. Grey, lui, resserra son emprise, alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

**« Nous soignerons nos blessures... »** déclara Grey en sanglotant **« Ensembles ! »**

Et alors que la sonnerie retentissait, annonçant la pause déjeuné, deux jeunes adultes se serraient le plus fort possible, déversant en même temps des torrents de larmes, espérant parvenir à soigner ensembles leurs blessures respectives.

Le nuages noirs s'écartèrent finalement, vers les cinq heures du soir, laissant enfin place au soleil estival tant attendu des habitants de Magnolia. Fixée, Lucy se décida à sortir faire un petit tour dehors. Elle n'avait pas encore réussit à se décider, concernant son futur aspect, et songea qu'un bon bol d'air frais ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Guillerette, elle sortie donc de chez elle. Elle avait finalement téléphoné au Spatial Park, prétextant un affreux mal de ventre, afin d'expliquer son absence, dans la matinée. Toute sautillante, elle se dirigea vers le centre ville, à l'esprit un bon cocktail assise à la terrasse de l'Aquarium, afin d'accomplir son choix décisif. Les cours du Spatial Park étaient sensés être finis depuis quelques heures, les élèves n'étaient pas sensés avoir cours le mardi après-midi. Ce fut donc presque normal que Lucy se retrouve en face de son meilleur ami, accompagné d'une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus.

Choquée, la blonde ne sut quoi faire, et se figea d'un coup quand elle aperçu son meilleur ami, tenant dans sa main, celle de Juvia. Figée ainsi sur le trottoir, elle fut très vite remarquée. Le couple s'avança vers elle doucement. Lucy émit un discret mouvement de recul, avant d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

**« Hey Luce ! »** lui lança Grey **« C'va mieux ? »**

**« Bonjour Lucy - San. »** la salua Juvia en inclinant légèrement la tête

**« S - Salut... Ouais t'inquiètes Grey, j'vais mieux... »** affirma Lucy **« Je sortais prendre un peu l'air. »**

**« Je vois... »** déclara le brun **« D'ailleurs ... Tu sais... »**

**« Je suis au courant pour, hum... pour Kana »** le coupa Lucy **« Et donc, hum... Vous êtes en couple maintenant ? »** hasarda la blonde, essayant de paraître naturelle

**« Oui. »** lui répondit Juvia en plongeant ses yeux saphirs dans ceux de la blonde

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques longues secondes. Lucy quitta finalement les yeux de Juvia, décochant un regard mauvais à la bleue.

**« En - Enfin bref ! »** s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de Grey **« J'dois y aller ! Salut ! »**

Et disparaissant dans la foule, Lucy se sauva, une seule et unique idée à la tête. La folie ayant reprit le contrôle sur son esprit, elle n'était à présent plus animée que de rage. Son heure était presque venue, elle devait maintenant patienter, encore quelques instants.

Quand les dix-neuf heures trente sonnèrent à la grande horloge de Magnolia, main dans la main, Grey et Juvia se décidèrent à rentrer au Spatial Park, portail se fermant à vingt heures. Il marchaient doucement, l'un contre l'autre, sans se rendre compte, qu'ils étaient discrètement suivis par une mince silhouette qui le filait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. À quelques minutes du portail, Juvia décida de faire une halte dans la petite supérette à côtés du Spatial Park, et ne voulant retarder Grey, elle décida d'y aller seule, lui expliquant qu'en temps qu'employée, elle pouvait entrer et sortir quand elle le souhaitait. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous à vingt heures quinze à côté de la grille, à l'intérieur de la cité étudiante, Juvia aurait ainsi le temps de faire ses petites emplettes.

Marchant au travers des rayons, à la recherche d'une boîte de surgelés, Juvia ne vit pas une silhouette blonde lui coller ses mains sur la bouche. Elle se tourna brusquement et tomba face à Lucy, le regard vide. Très étonnée et tout de même assez méfiante, elle se décida de lui demander la raison de son geste.

**« Je dois te montrer un truc, suis moi. »** lui répondit simplement Lucy, d'un ton ferme

La jeune serveuse n'eut pas le temps de protester, déjà Lucy la tirait hors de la supérette et s'élançait dans les rues de la ville. Les rayons du soleil déclinaient doucement et le ciel était orangé rouge quand elles arrivèrent devant le laboratoire du Pr. Müller à bout de souffle. Intriguée, Juvia suivit Lucy à l'intérieur du bâtiment blanc, jusqu'à une salle presque entièrement vide. Juvia, n'y tenant plus commença à s'énerver.

**« Bon, Lucy ! Si tu veux dire un truc à Juvia, dépêches-toi ! »**

**« Tss... »** soupira la blonde

**« Hein ?! »**

**« T'es décidément bien trop naïve, Juvia... »**

Tout se passa très vite. Un violent choque sur le crâne eut raison de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

L'heure tournait doucement, les minutes s'écoulaient, et Grey s'inquiétait. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Juvia devait être rentrée. L'angoisse le gagnait doucement. Non, il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas elle. Il s'inquiétait d'autant plus quand il se souvenait du regard haineux que Lucy avait lancé à sa nouvelle petite amie. Il s'efforça de réfléchir, du mieux qu'il put. Et puis, tout finit par s'éclairer. Le comportement étrange de sa meilleure amie depuis quelques temps, sa remarque concernant un cabinet de chirurgie esthétique, les meurtres de Kana et d'Erza et la disparition de Juvia, le simple fait qu'elle soit au courant de la mort de la belle brune sans être venue en cours le matin même. Grey sortit en courant du Spatial Park, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

**« Détendez-vous surtout. »** déclara le Pr. Müller

**« Je... D'accord. »** répondit Lucy en respirant profondément.

**« Les trois vous m'avez bien dit. »**

**« En effet, je me confie à vous à présent. »**

**« À tout de suite mademoiselle Heartfilia »**

_Noir. Un évanouissement. Non. Une anesthésie. Des milliers d'images. Scalpels. Pinces. Tracées de sang. Ciseaux. Aiguilles. Couture. Visage. Reflet. Jalousie. Grey. Ma raison d'être. Son idéal. Mon idéal. Geste d'amour. Crime. Erza. Kana. Juvia. Moi. Des murmures. Le bout du tunnel. Lumière_

**« - filia ! » **

Lucy bâtit lentement des paupières. Elle était... vivante. Vivante et transformée.

**« D - Docteur ? »**

**« Tout va bien ? »**

**« Je crois, puis-je me voire ? »**

**« Je vous en prie. »**

Son cœur cessa de battre pendant les longues secondes durant lesquelles, elle dut attendre, avant que le chirurgien ne revienne, un miroir à la main, et ne l'approche de son visage. La jeune fille put enfin apercevoir son reflet... qui la pétrifia d'horreur.

Dévalant les trottoirs, traversant à toute vitesse les passages piétons, Grey courait à travers Magnolia. Il avait enfin réussit à retrouver la trace de sa bien aimée. Plusieurs passants avaient vu disparaître deux silhouettes féminines, aux cheveux blonds et bleus en direction de la rue des Saules, parsemées de petites ruelles. Il courait le plus vite possible, ignorant les habitants qu'il renversait dans sa course. À travers les rues, il courait à en perdre haleine, dépassant parfois les voitures, qui circulaient bruyamment. Au dernier croisement de la rue des Saules, il fut violemment bousculé par une silhouette féminine légèrement difforme et hurlante. Celle-ci, cherchant à s'enfuir, masquant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son étrange visage n'eut pas le temps de voire arriver la petite camionnette rouge qui roulait à toute vitesse sur la route. Il y eut un violent choc, puis, plus rien. Juste un attroupement. Grey se précipita au chevet de l'inconnue et fut pétrifier de terreur.

_Il t'aime. Tes cheveux roux. Il t'aime. Tes traits si fins. Il t'aime. Tes yeux saphirs. Tout marchait sur des roulettes. Que c'est-il donc passé ? Tient... Je vais mourir il me semble... C'est mieux ainsi. Adieu Grey, adieu mon amour. Et encore désolée._

Un savant chirurgien le lui avait expliqué. Une fois commencé, impossible de revenir en arrière. Souffrant chaque jour du mal être de savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais aimée de son bien-aimé, elle développe alors une folie ravageuse en même temps qu'une maladie inconnue du grand publique. Elle veut être "parfaite". Lorsque vous vous regardez dans un miroir, que voyez-vous ? Votre silhouette, votre visage, votre corps. C'était ainsi que Lucy se voyait, avant. À présent, son miroir lui renvoie l'image d'une étrangère, pleine de défauts. Pour la jeune blonde, le reflet qu'elle aperçoit tous les matins n'est pas le sien. Elle à tellement peur de devenir laide... Comment faire pour gagner en beauté, en charisme, présence ? Le monde actuel offre à la jeune fille nombre de possibilités. Les scalpels virevoltent dans son esprits, formant de longues traces rouges. Juvia... Erza... Kana... Trois corps de rêves, trois fantasmes du beau brun. Nouvelles bases pour la jeune fille. Mais assembler les trois visages était une très mauvaise idée... Lucy était au début belle mais se voyait immonde. Et à présent, les rôles se sont inversés. La voilà affreuse, tel un monstre difforme, sans expressions ni beauté.

Elle s'appelait jadis Lucy Heartfilia et voulait à tous prix être belle. Son reflet était son obsession, la chirurgie esthétique son fantasme.


End file.
